fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Hebert (The Monsters in Her Mind)
'Summary' Taylor Herbert is the Main Protagonist of "The Monsters in Her Mind" .It can be read here . The Monsters in Her Mind was explicitly by a Fanfiction user that goes by "Adrian Kyrrith " . It was not made by the WIkia User The 2nd Existential Seed whatsoever. She is a incredibly timid and shy girl who genuinely wants to avoid as much attention as remotely possible . This was shown many times throughout her portrayals as a youth and even going into adulthood. It is because. she feels that something is wrong with her. It is definitely true. Something within is definitely wrong. In-fact, one of the main things wrong with her is the fact that she is actually Yog-Sothoth . She is trying to keep true to her human self, but is also trying to fight off the Eldiritch nature that is constantly trying to gain sentience. 'Mini Respect Thread' (Of sorts + It's a Work in Progress because I have to go through quite a bit of work to do this... It's mainly to prove that she is indeed Yog-Sothoth from the Chulthu Mythos honestly...) The link to said respect thread is here (Continuous WIP) 'Appearance': Dear little Taylor Herbert is described at many points to be portrayed as an average individual. She is a young girl that is around sixty-five inches in height and weighing about the average for a sixteen year old . She is described as a bit pale for her age, despite being caucasian. Though this is likely due to her barely going outside, and the overall stress she constantly goes through is likely the cause of her otherwise paler than average light skin. What she wears is usually up depending on the day. For the most part, she usually wears clothes thta are darker colored, such as brown, black, or grey. She usually likes wearing hoodies of some sort, and almost is always seen with blue capri pants. Body frame wise, she isn't exact the most attractive in the world, but she isn't the least attractive either. She is frail and lacks almost any muscle that implies she would be athletic, making her physically appear as if she is sickly . She is basically just below average in terms of her body is concerned. The Other is a bit hard to describe in a sense that it is beyond things such as appearance and other human like qualities. However, the best way to describe it's physical appearance is it usually is something 'off' about Taylor. It's as if she is slowly but surely loosing her humanity and becoming something else entirely. Her eyes are usually shaded, and lacks any sort of expressed emotion whatsoever. It's as if a pressure unlike anything comprehended descended upon the entity that Taylor was previously 'Personality': The best way to describe Taylor is the fact that she almost fits the Shrinking Violet Tvtrope to a complete tee. She doesn't like attention in the very slightest, and will go well out of her way to avoid receiving it. She is incredibly timid and soft-spoken , but has a hidden determination and willpower, as seen with here resisting to become Yog-Sothoth completely , and all the hardships she has experienced since day one. She is a good majority of the time seen as a very quiet young girl, usually not speaking a single word unless talked to directly. And even then, socialization with anyone but those she is rather close to cna be rather awkward to her . She is hesitant to help others due to her lack of control over her own abilities, but she'll definitely help those who need it the most. Sweet & Well natured, she has shown time and time again to see humanity first before herself. She also sees family first, whgich is one of the main reasons she is so determined to make sure she doesn't succump completely to such a horrible state of being. If she does so, she won't be able to be personally there to those she holds dear, and that is something she would hate quite a good deal. Her determination was respected even by Yog-Sothoth, so to respect a Nigh-Omniscient being isn't something an average person should be capable of doing . She is also very sensitive. Her psyche has beeen hammered so much by the attacks from her own self and some of the other beings that it is quite difficult to maintain a constain degree of confidence in her own self. This was stated outright that she is really lacking in both self-esteem and appears like she blames herself for everything that happens (...Which for the majority of the time it is ) . The Other however is essentially Yog-Sothoth. So as such, it technically has no personality whatsoever. However, the best way to describe it's "act" is such. It usually is relatively nice towards those that Taylor likes . However, complete woe to those who seemingly are not on Taylor's side. She appears to be a complete monster, not caring abouot your existence, viewing you as a mere insect , an insignificant facet of the one that is Yog-Sothoth . It will smile in your face, while of course pretend to have emotion. Personal Statistics Alignment:'' Neutral Good '(Benefactor) , her True Self is [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Alignment#Neutral:_.22Undecided.22 '''True Neutral '] '''Name:' Taylor Hebert 'Origin: 'Monsters in Her Mind '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Human Side of Yog-Sothoth '''Date of Birth: '''June 19,1995 ' * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight:' 95 Pounds'.' Height:' '''65 Inches '''Likes: '''Unknown '''Dislikes: '''Unknown '''Eye Color: '''Blue Eyes '''Hair Color: '''Auburn Hair '''Hobbies: '''Reading, Observing , Having fun with '''Values:' Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Yog-Sothoth, wandering the endless Nothingness '''Previous Affiliation: '''Herself '''Themes: '''Starset-Demons '''Powers and Stats: |-| Taylor Hebert= |-| Taylor Hebert 2= |-| Taylor Hebert 3= |-| Taylor Hebert 4= |-| Taylor Hebert 5= |-| Taylor Hebert 6= Tier:' 10-C' .Unknown '''. At the very least '''1-A , likely 0 l 0 Name: Taylor l Yog-Sothoth epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", "The All-in-One", and "The One-in-All", though each and every race views fragmented pieces of the entity differently and ascribes it different names and titles Origin: Monsters in Her Mind Age ''': Teen l Impossible to Define '''Classification: Human , Outer God [ Due to archetyping from being the half of Yog-Sothoth ] l Yog-Sothoth , Ultimate Gate Powers and Abilities: Presumably the same as her Other Self , as they are the exact same person: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Attack Potency: Below Average Human Normally ( She is a frail sixteen year old without accessing Yog-Sothoth's powers directly ) . At the very least Outerversal '''( Due to being the direct half and not an aspect of Yog-Sothoth, should be incomprehnsibly superior to '''Umr at-Tawil , Yog-Sothoth's direct avatar , and the likes of Shub-Niggurath . Effortlessly can comprehend and resist the Ultimate Gate from consuming herself since she was created ', with Yog-Sothoth even complimenting on how strong she is and how much she's resisting it , which in this story is portrayed as incomprehensibly above everything else , including it's father 'The Nameless Mist , in-verse sans Azathoth ), likely High Outerverse Level '( Is stated to be the other side of Yog-Sothoth in the fanfic , referring to it as " '''Her Other Self '" , heavily implying AP wise the two are completely equal in every aspect . Even the Author refers to them as " Two Sides of the same coin " . Is stated to be capable of destroying everything and the potential to cause the end of everything in Existence just by having a simple temper tantrum . Resisted '''Yog-Sothoth forcably trying to fuse with her and overwhelmed it, albeit it took quote a bit of effort .) l High Outerversal Level '+ ( Is equal to Yog-Sothoth from the Chulhu Mythos. Embodies everything and anything, and transcneds all things that he embodies in creation sans Azathoth .) 'Speed: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) l '''Omnipresent '( Is one with everything in Azathoth's Dream ) '''Lifting Strength: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) l 'Striking Strength: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) 'Stamina: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant/Limitless 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) 'Intelligence ''': At least Gifted normally ( Was implied as incredibly intelligent. Impled to keep up an consistent A- Average throughout her entire school career . ) . '''Omniscient '''with when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self ( Can comprehend and is the very Ultimate Gate that embodies all things, which includes the concept of Knowledge ) '''Weaknesses: Holds back her true nature to try to be as Human as remotely possible. Due to this, she is pretty much a pacifist in terms of combat scenarios and doesn't usually use her powers for offensive reasons unless provoked or convinced it's the only option ( Majority of these weaknesses get nulled once The Other takes her over ) Keys: Regular Taylor '''l '''The Other / Yog-Sothoth 'Other' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes: * The reason I didn't straight up put her at just High 1-A instead of lowballing her to 1-A at bare minimum is while the feat of resisting Yog-Sothoth for years and years on end is technically a feat in and of itself, plus being implied as far stronger than the Nameless Mist, I am uncertain of whether she qualifies comfortably for High 1-A. No matter how many times I read Prom's Tier 1 Blog ... I am still uncertain of this fact , even after reading it many times over. *Some vague statements of destroying everything in the Mythos implies that Azathoth would be affected in some way, shape or form. I am uncertain of this fact, which is why I noted it here ... But for the most part, for debating purposes it will be ignored. *AP wise even the Ultimate Gods would theoretically count as a High 1-A , if not for the fact that position wise and numbers wise it falls short. So basically, the Ultimate Gods, who are incomprehensibly weaker than Nyaratheoep , who is incomprehensibly weather than '''Umr at-Tawil , who is then ridiculously weaker than '''Regular Taylor , would qualify her for High 1-A AP wise specifically if it wasn't for the specific rules of the tier in question . Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Fan Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Minus's Pages Category:Tier Unknown Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 0